


Mirror

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You have a habit of going to the gym to get some alone time and de-stress. One day, you take Joe with you.





	Mirror

There’s something comforting about being alone in a hotel gym in the middle of the night. No one is there to bother you, the air is still around you, and you can just focus on yourself. It’s a stark contrast from the days I spend running around the country, meeting fans and performing in matches.

That’s not to say that I don’t love my job, love meeting all my fans. I do. But there are times that I just need some time to myself. Which is why I’ve started slipping out of my hotel rooms in the middle of the night to go to the gym. It gives me time to focus on myself, to clear my head and prepare for whatever’s coming up next.

I figured my way of coping with all the stress is better than being an asshole. Something I tried to impart on Joe.

The thing was, Joe isn’t really an asshole. He just gets grumpy, needs time to himself. But he never knows how to go about the right way to find it. Instead, he snaps at people, grumbling about how annoying everyone is. It painted him in a bad light, but I knew he wasn’t a bad guy.

His issue was that he didn’t want anyone to know how good a guy he actually was. He figured it was just easier if everyone thought he was an asshole, thought he was a terrible person to be around. It made him finding alone time easier. After all, no one wanted to be around someone as rough around the edges as he was.

But that trick didn’t work on me.

=========================

“Joe!” I sang, stepping up to him in catering. I held one cookie out to him, ignoring the scowl on his face. “Here ya go.”

“I don’t want a cookie,” he rolled his eyes, looking down at his phone.

In a flash, I had his phone in my hand, leaving the cookie in front of him. “The frown on your face says you do.”

“Give me my phone,” he sighed, holding his hand out.

“Eat your cookie,” I said, ignoring him and sliding his phone into the waistband of my ring shorts. “It’ll put a smile on your face and then maybe you can have your phone back.”

“You’re annoying.” Joe’s eyes narrowed in my direction but he took a bite of the cookie in front of him.

I flashed him a smile as he ate the cookie, flipping my hair over my shoulder. “I’m a delight, thank you very much.”

“I think we have two very different definitions of that word,” he replied, taking another bite of the cookie.

“Well if your definition isn’t just a picture of my lovely face, then yours is wrong,” I told him, propping my head on my hand as I looked across the table at him.

Joe ignored me, instead finishing the cookie. “Now where’s my phone?” he asked, hand once again out.

“I think you’re forgetting something, Mr. Grumpy.” I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting to see at least a glimmer of a smile. Finally, he acquiesced, a small smile gracing his lips. “That’s pitiful,” I pointed out.

“You didn’t say it had to be a dazzler,” he countered.

“Ooooh, do you have one of those? Let’s see it!”

“You already got your smile for the day,” Joe told me, not budging a bit.

“Fine,” I said simply, standing up from the table. I moved to leave but before I could, Joe was pressed against me, stopping me in my tracks. One of his hands traveled to my hips, fingers brushing against my bare skin as he grabbed his phone, sliding it out of my shorts. I shivered as his hands left me, ignoring the heat I could feel in my cheeks.

“You don’t have to keep trying to be my friend,” Joe said, voice low.

“And you don’t have to keep pushing me away,” I replied, trying to control my breathing, ignoring how close he was to me.

Joe didn’t say a word, his eyes locked on my face. Despite the feeling in my stomach telling me to run, I didn’t. I stood there, my eyes finally connecting with his. He nodded once, curtly, before stepping around me and walking down an empty hallway. Leaving me behind at the table. Alone.

=========================

“Put your stuff in your room and come on. You’re coming with me,” I told Joe a couple of days later when I ran into him in the hotel hallway. He was stopped outside his room, sliding the keycard into the door.

“What?” he turned, confused look on his face as he pushed the door open.

“You’re coming with me,” I repeated. “Come on.”

He’d been a tool recently, more of an asshole than usual. He was grumpy and annoying and it was bothering everyone. So I figured he could come with me to the gym, work out some of his anger and frustration and be at least a little easier to be around.

“Why?” I rolled my eyes at his question, knowing he would make this difficult.

“Put your stuff down and find out,” I replied, tapping my foot on the carpet.

He sighed, throwing his bags just inside the door, slamming it closed behind him. “Lead the way.” I did so wordlessly, turning on my heel and leading him to the gym downstairs.

“This is where I come when I need to de-stress, rejuvenate,” I explained before he could ask, opening the door. “It’s quiet, no one else is here this late. I come here so I’m not grumpy and unreasonable to be around backstage.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Joe grumbled, walking past me.

“I’m sorry, have you ever heard the words coming out of your mouth when people try to talk to you?” Of course he refused to admit how hard he was to get along with. Of course he would try to make this even harder on me.

“I’m the one saying them.” His voice held a twinge of attitude, one that made me want to punch him in the face. That, or kiss him. It was confusing, to say the least.

“See, you’re grumpy right now!”

“I’m not grumpy,” he argued.

Sighing, I grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face the wall of mirrors. “So that’s not a frown?” I asked, pointing at his face. “Because if not, that’s twice now our dictionaries have given us conflicting definitions. I’d love to compare them, see where they go wrong.” At the mention of our conversation from earlier, with the cookies, the corners of his lips twitched up in a semi-smile. I beamed back at him, meeting his eyes in our reflection. “There we go!” I said, voice cheerful. “Now if only we could get it a little wider, maybe keep it there for longer than five seconds-”

“What’s your deal?” he cut me off, head cocked to the side. “Why does it matter to you how grumpy I may or may not be?”

“Because you’re my friend. Or I’d like you to be. And I hate how everyone thinks you’re a terrible asshole, because you’re not. You just need to learn to de-stress. That’s why I brought you here. This way, you can work out all your frustrations and not snap at everyone backstage. Especially when they’re trying to be nice to you. People like you, Joe. But they think you hate them, and I know it’s not true. So, come on. Let’s work out for a bit, get all that tension out of you.” I finally removed my hands from his shoulders and turned to move to the nearest treadmill.

Before I could get away, Joe’s hands were on my waist, pulling me in front of him, still facing the mirror.

“Going to the gym isn’t how I work out my frustrations,” he whispered, mouth dangerously close to my ear. His eyes locked with mine in the mirror as I sucked in a breath.

“O-oh.”

“But if you’re still feeling charitable, feeling like helping…” he trailed off, fingers playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

“I can help,” I said quickly, words tumbling out all together.

Finally, a full-fledged smile graced Joe’s face. I took a moment to feel some pride in knowing I had finally brought a smile to his face, watching his eyes light up. It only lasted a moment, however, before my shirt was over my head, my bra following soon after.

“I want you to watch,” Joe whispered into my ear, nodding towards the mirror in front of us. I found it funny he thought I needed to be told, as if my eyes had left the scene reflected in front of me. Even still, I found myself nodding in response.

Satisfied, Joe’s mouth landed on my neck, trailing kisses and soft bites across the expanse of skin. I watched as his hands drifted across my skin, goosebumps rising in their wake. When his hands reached my breasts, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, I let out a whimper, arching into his touch. His lips curled into a smirk against my neck, pushing his hips into mine.

“Joe,” I whined, pushing back against him. His dick was pressing into the small of my back and I bit my lip. “Please.”

He pressed one more kiss against my neck before his hands left my breasts, moving down my waist to the band of my shorts. “You still with me?” he asked, voice teasing. I nodded desperately, my own hand clutching onto his while his fingers stroked my skin.

He moved us forward to the bench in the middle of the room, making sure we could still see ourselves in the mirror. And then my shorts were off, underwear with them as Joe lightly pushed at my back, my arms falling to the bench to keep me propped up.

My eyes were glued to the mirror, watching intently as Joe ripped his shirt over his head, pushing his shorts down and throwing them down next to mine. I squeezed my thighs together at the sight of him, thick and the perfect length. Arching my hips up towards him, I met his eyes in the mirror, begging for him to do something - anything.

“Please,” I begged as he stepped closer to me, sliding the head of his dick against my slit, not pushing forward. I pushed back against him once more, whimpering until he finally moved, sliding into me in one long stroke. My head dropped, eyes rolling into the back of my head.

“Eyes on us,” Joe growled, wrapping one of his hands around my throat, pulling my head up. “I want you to watch as I wreck you, leave you squirming on this bench.”

“Oh my god,” I groaned, biting my lip at his words. Joe’s hand tightened on my throat, arching my back even further before finally slamming his hips into mine. On every thrust of his hips, his grip tightened on my throat, free hand holding onto my waist so hard I was sure I would be bruised in the morning.

My eyes traveled up in the mirror, concentrating on Joe’s face as he fucked me. The look on his face was primal, eyes dark when he finally looked up, meeting mine. The cocky grin on his face was driving me crazy and he knew it.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, voice eerily calm. “Make yourself come.”

There was something so inherently hot about watching my reflection as my fingers traveled to my clit, moving quickly to match the pace of Joe’s hips. “I…” I gasped, whining as I trailed off.

Joe knew exactly what I needed, hips snapping into mine even harder than before. His hand tightened around my throat until my breath was broken and then I was coming, hard, with an earth-shattering moan of his name.

Joe’s hand never left my throat until he came as well, his hips stuttering to a halt. Finally, I dropped my eyes from the mirror, my breath coming in pants as I tried to calm down. “Not so grumpy anymore, I hope,” I joked, finally managing to turn around to face Joe.

There was that small smile from earlier on his face before his lips crushed against mine, kiss bruising. “I think I’ll be alright,” he replied easily, playfulness in his voice. I just smiled up at him, my arms snaking around his neck to bring him in for another kiss.

No more attitude, no more stress. And to think it was this easy.


End file.
